A new life, a new family
by SlashLover69
Summary: Betrayed by four of the people he trusted the most Harry decides he needs a new life, away from the fame of killing Voldemort. He decided to move to Forks and found more than he bargained for, a family and someone to love him, for him. Contains Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this chapter of my first fanfiction, there will be more to come ****so long as you like and enjoy reading it : )**

**Disclaimer****: I ****do not own any of the characters in this story (look sad) but I do however own the plot.**

**Pairs: Harry/Edward, rest are the same**

**Warning: Mentions of child abuse and slash in later chapters. You have been warned!**

**

* * *

**

**A new life, a new family**

**Chapter 1**

Harry had defeated Voldemort but had lost so much in the posses, his godfather, Remus and many of his friend but one of the worst thing was that four of the people he had trusted the most had betrayed him: Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Dumbledore had lied to him, stolen from him and treated him with so much care while doing all of it. Ron, one of his best friends and the first friend he had ever had, was paid to befriend him by Dumbledore, using Harry's money, while he told Dumbledore everything Harry ever did and said. Hermione only wanted to be his friend for protection, she was also paid to befriend him by Dumbledore, also using Harry's money, while telling him every little thing Harry did and said. Ginny on the other hand was not paid to befriend him, however she had her own idea, which was to have Harry fall in love with her by using a love potion and then when he died she would get all his money and anything else he owned. Harry was so angry when he found out that he had not spoken another word to them since and had cut all ties to them and acted like they did not exist.

Harry knew he had to get away from his old life so he went to Gringotts to see if any properties he had inherited were in America. He found out that there were two, but one was completely out of the question because it was in a wizarding community. The other on was a much better option as it was in a small village, called Forks, in the muggle world and it was right on the edge of a wood, which made it all that much better.

As soon as Harry got home he called the airport to see if there were any flights to America he found out there was and it landed not to far from where he was moving to so he booked a ticket. He then shrunk everything in his flat that was his and packed it into his rucksack. When he got outside he placed his rucksack on the passenger seat of his Lamborghini, which he had bought a few days ago, and left for the airport.

When Harry arrived he only had half an hour until his plane left so he got his tickets and went to find the right terminal. Harry got on the plane as soon as he found it and looked for his seat. When he found it he sat down put his rucksack in the seat next to him, got his Ipod out of his pocket stuck the earphones in his ears and turned the music on loud, which he had gotten used to doing lately to try and shut out the memories of his life, then sat back in his seat and fell asleep.

When the plain landed Harry got off as fast as possible because he felt a bit sick then found somewhere to re-enlarge his car, which he had shrunken before going into the air port, and set off to his new home in Forks.

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think. Try and be nice or constructive please (gives you puppy dog look). Review! Thank you : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews for my last chapter they were all very nice. Hope you like this chapter as well : )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

When Harry arrived in Forks for once it was not raining, however it was still cloudy and looked like it may rain soon, which Harry did not mind because he liked the rain. It made him feel very calm and peaceful. It was also a time when he could forget all about his past and just watch the rain drops slide down a window or concentrate on the feeling of the rain drops pelting him, sliding down his face, making his glasses hard to see through, but he did not mind, because it made him forget.

Harry soon arrived at his new home, or should he say mansion, because the place was huge, massive, or any other word you can think of that means big, it looked to have about 3 floors. He parked his Lamborghini in the double garage and walked back to the front door. When he walked in the front door, carrying his rucksack, he felt at home, which put a wide grin of his face that could have made straight men swoon. He haphazardly through his rucksack on the floor, it is not like anything would break anyway, and went to explore.

On the first floor he found a large high tech kitchen and dining room, a comfy looking living room with a 90" plasma screen TV, a down stairs loo and study. On the second floor were four large bedrooms, all complete with a walk in wardrobe and ensuite. On the third and final floor there were two rooms with nothing in them, which he decided he was going to make in to a games room and the other into a music room, he had taught himself how to play the guitar, violin and piano, he had also found out he did not have a bad voice either.

After he had finished looking round the house he decided to have a look at the garden. He found a veg patch, a green house, a heated indoor swimming pool at the bottom the garden, in a glass outhouse, along with another large outhouse, which Harry decided he wound turn into a gym and many different types of flowers.

Harry was starting to feel a bit hungry, but he did not have any food so he made sure he had his phone, and that is was charged, his wizcard, which was like a muggle credit card except it worked in both the wizarding and muggle world, then he grabbed his keys from where he had left them, on a kitchen counter, and went back out the door to his car, in the garage.

It did not take him long to find the town and a food store because the place really was small. He parked his car, in a parking space outside the store, and got out and started to walk towards the door. He could feel all eyes on him, which he just tried to ignore because he really did not like to be stared at. He was rushing so much that he almost bumped into another customer. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" Harry rushed out, almost not making sense.

"It okay, no harm done. May I ask why you are in such a rush?"

"I'm new here and I don't really like being started at. I got that enough back in England" Replied Harry.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I hope you like it here in Forks. I'm..."

* * *

**A/n: So who did Harry just bump into, was it one of the Cullen's or maybe one of the wolves, well you will just have to wait and see (evil laugh).**

**Do you think this should be a Harry/Edward or do you want Harry with someone else? Review and tell me. Thanks : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for reviewing and voting, so far Harry/Edward pairing is winning, but there is still time so if you want Harry/Edward or Harry/someone else review and tell me ****: )

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

"Hi Harry it is nice to meet you I'm Esme."

"It's nice to meet you as well, though I wish I could have met you under different circumstances and not because I nearly ran you over with my trolley. I really am sorry about that, are you absolutely sure you are okay. Do you want some help or something?" Just as Esme was about to answer his question Harry's phone stared to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his Blackberry (the phone not the fruit), while giving Esme an apologetic look, answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Harry its Andy." (Andy is short for Andromeda)

"Andy, what can I do for you?" Asked Harry

"It's about Teddy."

"What about Teddy. Is he hurt or something?" Questioned Harry, starting to worry ,that something bad had happened to Teddy his godson.

"No, no it's nothing like that it is just that I am starting to get a bit old now and I can't keep up with him, so I was wondering if you could have him?"

"You're not that old."

"Thanks Harry," replied Andy sarcastically, "but I am. I am starting to get really tired and I can't keep getting up in the middle of the night to feed him so will you have him, please."

"Well if you are sure?"

"I am, but I will still be sad to see him go." Answered Andy, sadly.

"Then okay I will be very happy to have him, though I do not know what I am going to do with him while I am at, but I will figure something out. I will not let my godson down."

"I know you won't. Thank you so much Harry. I will bring him down on Friday, is that okay."

"That's fine. I will see you then. Don't forget to bring his stuff with you." Harry reminded her.

"I won't. Bye Harry, see you Friday."

"Bye Andy, give Teddy a kiss from me. See you Friday." With that Harry hung up a put his phone back in his pocket and turned back to Esme. "Sorry about that. My godson's grandma is having a bit of trouble keeping up with him so wants me to look after him, which I don't mind it's just I don't know what to do with him while I am at school. I can't exactly take him with me. Sorry, again, I'm dumping my problems on you aren't I sorry. I was going to help you with something wasn't I?"

"That's okay Harry I can manage and I don't mind you dumping your problems on me, I think I can help you though." Esme told Harry, who now had a very surprised on his face, "Why don't I look after your godson for you I have five children of my own but they are all about the same age as you are and I miss having a baby around."

"Really, you would do that for someone you just met, are you sure?" Inquired Harry, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Yes Harry. I am very sure." With that, Harry practically smothered her in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you. I am so glad I almost ran you over with my trolley, well not like that but you know what I mean." Still hugging Esme but then realised her when he realised this, "sorry." Harry said, while looking away sheepishly.

"It's okay. I promise you. So when is you godson coming, because I think it would be a good idea for us to get acquainted first. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. On the contrary I agree with you whole heartedly, he is coming on Friday, so how about you can come on Saturday and spend the day with him and me. You can bring your family as well if you want."

"Saturday is fine and I will ask them and see if they want to come but I am sure they won't mind."

"I hope so I would like to meet them. Well here is my number, so you can give me a ring and tell me if they are coming or not, okay." Quickly jotting his number on a piece of paper he had found in his pocket and handing it to Esme.

"I will. Here is my number so you can give me a call if anything is wrong, my husband is a doctor so he will most likely be able to help you, or if you just want a chat, okay?" Also writing her number on a piece of paper and handing it to Harry.

"Thank you, for everything, I really appreciate it. I have to go now because I am getting a bit hungry. It was nice meeting you. Are you sure you will be okay carrying those bags?"

"I will manage. I also have to go as well, dinner won't just cook itself. It was nice meeting you; I will see you on Saturday"

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." With that they walked off in different directions.

* * *

**A/N so what did you think, good or not so. Review and tell me and don't forget to vote : ) Thanks again. I might update again today, if not I will tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you I would try and update again today so here it is. I hope you like it :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

When Harry got home he decided he would make himself some dinner, after unpacking the food he had bought, and then unshrink and unpack his things. Once he had finished his dinner, spaghetti bolognaise, he quickly washed up the things he had used then went to go and grab his rucksack from where he had thrown before. As soon as he had got all his things out of his bag, such as his books and clothes, he unshrunk them and magically put them where he wanted them. After he had finished doing that it was getting pretty late so he got himself a glass of milk and headed off upstairs to bed. He changed into some emerald green, silk pyjama trousers and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Harry was woken by the sunlight streaming in though his open curtains which he had forgotten to close last night because he had been too tired. Harry suddenly realised that it was Friday and that Andy would soon be arriving with Teddy. So he hurriedly got changed into some lose fitting, black jeans and an emerald green t-shirt and rushed downstairs to make himself some breakfast. Just as he was sitting down to eat his breakfast, he had chosen to make himself some pancakes, his phone started to vibrate on the table. "Hello, Harry speaking?"

"Hello Harry its Esme."

"Oh hi, how are you?" Wondered Harry

"I'm find thank you. I was just ringing about coming to see you tomorrow."

"You can can't you I was really looking forward to seeing you and your family and I am sure Teddy would love to see you."

"I still want to come and so do my family but do you mind if we come today because my husband has to do overtime tomorrow?"Esme asked, and Harry could hear the worry in her voice, not wanting to say no.

"That will be fine, I am very glad your family can come. So when can I be expecting you?"

"Well my children have gone to school and they do not finish until three o'clock and my husband is off today so that doesn't matter so maybe around three fifteen. Is that okay?"

"That will be fine. I'm sure Andy and Teddy will be here by then, so I will see you then."

"Thank you. Oh before I forget where do you live?" Esme Inquired.

"Well I do believe you designed my home, you are Esme Cullen aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I hope you like it."

" Yes I do it is beautiful, though I have changed it a bit, not that it was not amazing before, I just made to two empty rooms at the top into a games room and music room. It's quite big, with four bedrooms and a pool, on the edge of the woods. Do you know the one?" Harry replied.

"Yes I do believe I do. It was probably the biggest house I have ever made but I was very happy with it, you seem very satisfied with it." Esme asked.

"I am more than satisfied thank you very much. It felt like home as soon as I walked though the door."

"That's good. I am very glad you like it, but I have to go now because I am going into town with my husband. It was nice talking to you."

"Okay, it was nice talking to you as well. Well I will see you around three fifteen. Bye Esme"

"Bye Harry." With that they both hung up and Harry started to make sure everything was ready for when Andy and Teddy arrive, which would not be too much longer, and it was not because soon the door bell went. Harry got up and went over to the door, unlocked it and was met by...

* * *

**A/N: I know aren't I evil (evil laugh). So who is it: Andy and Teddy, maybe the Cullen's or is it someone else? Well you will just have to wait and see. By the way Harry/Edward is winning so if you do not want this pair you are going to have to start voting, and fast. Review please :) Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. Well here is another chapter, I hope you like it as well :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Harry got up and went over to the door, unlocked it and was met by the smiling face of Andy with a gurgling Teddy in her arms. Harry rapped his arms around both of them and gave them a big hug, while trying not to squish Teddy. When he let go he plucked Teddy out of his grandmother's arms and gave him a kiss. "How is my favourite little godson?"

"He's your only godson." Andy pointed out with a smile on her face as she watch Harry with her grandson, they really did look like family and she had missed seeing Harry smile.

"Oh, yes, I knew there was a reason you were my favourite." Harry laughed.

"How are you Harry?" Andy Inquired.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. I'm sure Teddy will be able to cheer me up. Before I forget I have found someone to look after Teddy while I am at school. Her name is Esme; I met her while I was buying food, well more like I ran into her with my trolley."

"Was she okay?"

"She said she was fine and she did not look injured, so yes I would say she was. She is coming over with her family around three fifteen today to get equated with Teddy before I leave him alone with her."

"That is very nice of her, considering she has children of her own." Andy Commented.

"Well they aren't really children, more like teenagers, they are around my age"

"That's good, maybe you can make friends with them."

"Maybe." Just then Teddy started crying. "What is it little man, are you hungry?" Teddy gurgled. "I'll take that as a yes shall I?" Teddy gurgled again and with that Harry took his godson into the Kitchen; however before he reached it Andy called his name.

"Yes Andy?"

"Here is a bag with his bottle and things in it," she handed over the bag and then asked, "Where will Teddy be staying?"

"It the room next to mine, second door on the right." Harry answered.

"Okay I'll just put his cot and things in there. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that will be fine, but can you put his play pen and some off his toys next to the sofa please?"

"Sure I'll do that now." With that Andy left for the living room before heading upstairs to what will soon become Teddy's room, while Harry carried Teddy the rest of the way to the kitchen to get him a bottle of milk. That was how Andy found them, Harry leaning on a counter with Teddy in his arm and a bottle in his hand.

"You'll make a great dad one day." Andy stated and Harry blushed and ducked his head.

"Thanks." Just then the door bell rang. Harry looked at the time and realised that it was almost three fifteen. "I'll get it. It is probably them." Harry walked over to the door, still with Teddy in his arms, and opened the door and came face to face with some of the most gorgeous people he had ever met. "Hello Esme, it is nice to see you again. Please come in."

"Thank you Harry. It is nice to see you as well." Esme said as she entered the house with her family behind her.

"Why don't you follow me through to the living room where we can get more comfortable?" Harry said as he led the Cullen's through to the living room. As they entered the living room they all took a seat, Harry, Andy and Teddy took one sofa, with Teddy in Harry's lap and the Cullen's took the other, the Girls sitting down with the men behind.

"Is that Little Teddy?" Wondered Esme

"Yes it is." He turned to Teddy. "This is Esme; she is going to be looking after you while I am in school. Would you like to sit with her?" Teddy gurgled and held out his chubby little arms towards Esme. Harry got up and Passed him to Esme, who took him with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm being rude, I'm Harry, this wonderful woman next to me is Andy, well Andromeda but she does not mind being called Andy and the little one on Esme's lap is Teddy my godson and Andy's grandson."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband."

"Oh you're the doctor, well it is nice to meet you."

"That I am and it is nice to meet you as well. Esme has told us lots about you."

"Oh has she. All nice things I hope." Giving Esme a look and Esme ducked her head looking embarrassed.

"Yes all very nice. I'm Alice and the blond behind me is my boyfriend Jasper. I have a feeling we are going to be best friends." Alice was practically vibrating with excitement.

"I have the same feeling as well." Said Harry and Alice let out a little giggle.

"I'm Emmet and this blond beauty in front of me is my girlfriend Rosalie."

"It is nice to meet you too." Harry said with giving the pair a little smile. He noticed the Rosalie looking wistfully at Teddy in Esme's arms.

"Would you like to hold Teddy Rosalie?"

"Yes please." And with that Esme handed Teddy to Rosalie. Once he was firmly in her armes, Rosalie seemed so much more relaxed.

"Well I suppose that just leaves me then, I'm Edward, it is nice to finally meet you." Shooting Harry a dazzling smile.

"Hi."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Teddy's parents?" Esme asked. Harry stiffened and Andy pulled him into her arms, offering him a bit of comfort as he answer.

"They were murdered during the war in Britain." Harry said sadly.

"I haven't heard about any wars in Britain." Commented Carlisle

"You wouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"It's a wizarding war."

* * *

**A/N Dun dun dun. ****I know I am evil (evil laugh). How will the Cullen's react? Well you will just have to wait and see.**

**Most people want me to keep it a Harry/Edward so it will stay the same. Sorry if you did not want this couple, I hope you continue reading. Review please :) Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Most of you seem to like it so I hope this chapter meets you expectations :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"It's a wizarding war."

"You expect us to believe you are a wizard." Said Edward

"Your vampires and you don't believe that I'm wizard, that's a bit hypercritical of you isn't it?" Harry pointed out.

"How do you know we are vampires?" Wondered Emmett

"Well for one when I bumped into Esme I felt how cold she was. You said you couldn't come tomorrow and on the weather forecast that it would be sunny tomorrow. Then there are your eyes, you all have the same eye colour and I doubt very much that any of you are related seeing as some of you are dating. Do you want me to continue?"

"No that is fine, we believe you."

"We do?" inquired Rosalie

"Would you like me to show to something, to prove that I am telling the truth?" with that held out his hand, he had learnt how to do wandless and wordless magic to help him defeat Voldermort, towards Teddy and spoke the words. "Wingardium Leviosa_." _With that teddy started to rise out of Rosalie's arms and into the air, where he squealed with a big smile on his face. Harry left him there for a couple of seconds because he seemed to be enjoying himself before slowly lowering him back into Rosalie's arms but she was a bit shocked and it was only her vampire reactions that kept him from falling to the floor. "Okay I believe you but why are you telling us this?" wondered Rosalie

"You would have found out sooner or later so I though I might as well tell you." Harry reasoned. "Do you mind if I ask how you all became vampires? You don't have to tell me it you don't want, I was just wondering." Harry blushed at his forwardness and ducked his head.

"No. That's okay Harry we do not mind. I am a little over 360 years old, but I was 23 when I was changed…" Carlisle started. They each took turns telling their stories.

"Well my story starts before I was even born, when a prophecy was made about me and Voldermort..." Harry goes on to tell them all, Andy had not really heard his story either, about the night his parents were killed, his life with the Dursley's before he got his letters. All of the people in the room, other than Harry and Teddy, who was a sleep in Rosalie's arms, looked ready to kill the Dursley's when they heard about that, however just kept on talking about his years at Hogwarts. About the philosopher's stone in his first year, the chamber of secrets and battling the basilisk in his second year, the dementors and finding his godfather in his third year, the triwizard tournament and watching Cedric die in his fourth year, battle at the Ministry and watching his godfather die in his fifth year, the training he did in sixth year and him defeating Voldermort and finding out about the betrayal of his friends in his seventh year. By then end of his story the women in the room, including Rosalie, looked like the wanted to smother him in a hug, which is exactly what Andy, who was sitting next to him, did. As soon as her arms were around him he burst into tears and hugged her back, while the others looked on with sad looks on their faces. When Harry calmed down and composed himself it was getting quite late. "We should leave and let you get some sleep. You look like you could use it." Esme said, with a motherly smile on her face.

"Okay. Thank you for coming. Will you still be coming on Monday?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face, like he was expecting her to say no.

"Of course I will. I'll see you then." Esme replied. The others all said good night and the children said they would see him at school. When Rosalie was handing Teddy back Harry spoke.

"You would have made a wonderful mum and any child would have been lucky to have you as a mum. I hope some day you are able to adopt, maybe a magical child so they will be able to understand what you are better, however in the mean time you can come and visit Teddy when ever you want." With that Harry gave her a hug, careful not to squash Teddy and then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Harry. I really appreciate that." She said with a smile and then left, closing the door behind her.

"That was very nice what you said back there Harry." Commented Andy

"Thank you. Are you going to stay?" Inquired Harry

"Yes, but I have to leave tomorrow."

"Okay. Well pick any of the other two bedrooms you want, okay"

"Okay Harry and thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." With that they both headed up to bed.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Review and tell me. Thanks :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I did not update yesterday, I have a cold and did not feel up to it but then I felt bad for not updating so I hope to update two chapters if I can. Thank you for reviewing :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Andy left in the morning, like she said she would, leaving Harry to look after Teddy for the rest of the day. Harry spent Saturday playing and getting to know Teddy better, however on Sunday he decided he really did need to sort out his money and try and get back what his 'friends' and ex-headmaster had stolen from him. Harry did not want to take Teddy with him, in case something happened to him, so seeing as the day was quite cloudy, he decided to ring Esme to see if she could come and look after him so him picked up his phone found her number and pressed the call button.

"Hi Harry." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Hi Alice how are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you and Teddy?"

"I'm fine, if a bit tired, Teddy woke me up at four this morning."

"Ar you poor thing."

"I know. Well I actually called because I need to speak to Esme, is she there?"

"Are you saying you did not want to talk to me?"

"Yes." Harry said, while trying to sound serious but burst out laughing.

"Fine I'll get Esme seeing as I obviously bore you to death." Alice said but Harry could tell she had a wide smile on her face. Harry heard some rustling at the other end of the phone before he heard Esme's voice coming through the phone.

"Hello Harry, is there something wrong?" Inquired Esme, sounding very worried

"No I was just wondering if you could come and look after Teddy for me because I need to go and sort out my inheritance and the money my 'friends' and ex-headmaster stole from me."

"Of course I will, do you want me to come over now?" Asked Esme

"Yes please. Is that okay for you?"

"That's fine. I will be over as soon as I can."

"Thank you. You are a real life saver."

"You are more than welcome." With that they both hung up and Esme went out to her car and set off to Harry's. While Harry had some breakfast got dressed made sure Teddy was dressed and had had something to eat. He had just finished getting ready when Esme arrived.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Esme asked before harry left.

"Yes I am very sure. Teddy had been fed and changed and is in his playpen in the living room at the moment so make your self at home. I do not know when I will be home so I will ring you before I leave okay."

"Okay. Stay safe." Esme said as Harry walked out the door. Harry apperated to outside of the American branch of Gringotts and walked swiftly through the front doors.

He walked up to on of the free goblins and asked "Can I have my money transferred to hare from England please."

"You name sir?" Asked the goblin

"Harry Potter."

"Key please?" Harry pulled out the key from his pocket and handed it to the goblin

The goblin nodded and then asked something that surprised Harry very much "would that be all of your vaults or just some of them Mr Potter."

"What do you mean _all_ of my vaults; I thought I only had my trust fund?" Inquired Harry

"Well Mr Potter, there are the seven volts your parents left you in their will and the other five your godfather left you in his will."

"Wills?" Harry wondered in surprise, "I never knew they had wills."

"You didn't Mr Potter. You should have got a letter when you turned eleven and every year since then about you account and a letter about the wills."

"I have never in my life received any letters from Gringotts about my account or the wills."

"You haven't. Well come this way and I will lead you to the manager of this branch of Gringotts." Harry followed the goblin without any protest, through to a back where the manager's office was. When they reach the doo the goblin that had led Harry tot it knocked three times on the door before being told to enter.

"Ragnok, Mr Potter has never received a letter about his account or his parents or godfathers will."

"You haven't?" Harry shook his head "Nigan can you get me Mr Potter's account history, his parent and godfathers wills and some heritance parchment. Thank you." With that Nigan bowed to Ragnok and walk out to do as ha had just been told.

"Mr Potter-"

"Harry."

"Excuse me."

"Please call me Harry. Mr Potter was my father."

"Okay then Harry, take a seat and we shall wait for Nigan to return."

"Thank you." Harry sat down in one of the chairs facing Ragnok's desk and waited for Nigan to return. They did not have to wait long before said goblin returned with all the information he was asked to get. He handed it to Harry, bowed and then walked back out again. Harry first looked at his account history and was shocked by what he found.

* * *

**A/N Another cliffy, however I did say I will try and update again today so you will find out soon what he did find. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I have not updated in a while but I have not felt up to it. Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, I hope you like it :) **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

He had known that Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had stolen from him but he did not realise the extent of it until now. To be honest he was not sure he wanted to know because it just showed him how deep the betrayal went but Harry knew he needed to know before it got too out of hand.

"Okay I want to move all my vaults here and then block anyone from entering or withdrawing anything from my vaults other than myself. I would also like to get all the money or anything else back that has been stolen and arrest the people who stole it from me."

"Okay. I will see if I can set the trials. Now for the wills, your parents left you everything which was about 5.4 billion, and then you have all the houses the two in America, which you know about and then you have many other houses in England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, France, Spain, Florida, Canada, Sweden, Belgium and Chile. You also invested in Gringotts, Hogwarts, Olivanders, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish & Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Zonko's Joke Shop and St. Mungo's. As you are the last descendent of the Potters you are also named Lord Potter. Your godfather also left you most of his money which amounted to around 7.2 billion and then you also have the many houses in Italy, Austria, Germany, Hawaii, China, England, Costa Rica and Japan. You also invested in Gringotts, Hogwarts, The Daily Prophet, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Zonko's Joke Shop, Honeydukes Sweetshop and St. Mungo's. He also named you his heir so you also inherit the title of Lord Black and the many heirlooms of both families. You are a very rich man Harry."

"Great." Said Harry sarcastically and sighed, "Just another thing to make me stand out."

"Last but not least the heritance parchment."

"What is that?" Inquired Harry

"Well if you prick your finger and let one drop of blood to fall on to the parchment you will find out." So Harry did as he was told and let one drop of blood fall onto the parchment, as it hit the parchment, what looked like a family tree started to appear.

"This can't be right." Harry pointed out, with a look of complete and utter surprise on his face.

"The parchment does not lie."

"Then I really am related to Merlin then, and King Arthur, and all four of the founders then."

"Yes, and that also mean your inheritance is about to increase because by the look of this you are the last descendent of all of the families."

"What does that mean?" Harry wondered

"It means that you are now you are not only a Lord Potter and Black but a Lord Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and you are also the..."

"Just tell me. It can't be that bad. Can it."

"You are the only heir to the throne of the wizarding world." It all became too much for Harry and he fainted, only to wake up about five hours later in a bed he did not recognize.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular

"You are in Gringotts. Do you remember anything before you fainted?" A goblin he recognized to be Nigan asked.

Harry thought back to before he fainted and groaned, "Just great. I really can't be normal can I?"

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next? Will he tell the Cullen's what he found out or will he keep it a secret and try and act normal? Sorry it is quite short, I just did not feel upto writing too much but I felt mean for not updating but what did you think? Review and tell me :) Be nice (puppy dog face)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not updating in a while (for me) but is nice to know people like my story. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

When finally Harry had finished sorting everything out that he needed to and sorting out a date for the trial, which would be in two weeks from now, he decided that it was finally time to go home and see Teddy and make sure Teddy did not think Harry was abandoning him. He called Esme to tell her he was on his way home and would be there shortly then apperated, from outside Gringotts to the front door of his home, and before he had even reached for the door handle, Esme was opening the door with a big smile on her face and a sleeping Teddy in her arms. "Hello Esme. I hope Teddy has not been to much trouble?"

"No, of course not, on the contrary he has been and absolute angel." Esme said, still with a smile on her face.

"Well that's good. I hope my taking a while did not inconvenience you at all. It just all took a bit longer than I thought it would."

"Not at all Harry, I had nothing planed for today. I would have just spent the day in my studio painting, so I enjoyed having something different to do and Teddy was very fun to look after. However I do think I should go home now but I will see you tomorrow around seven thirty, is that okay?"

"Perfect, I will see you then."

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Could I bring some of my painting stuff with me, so that I have something else to do when Teddy is asleep?" Esme inquired.

"Sure, whatever you want and don't mind the mess there are spells I know that can deal with that. Is there anything else?"

"No Harry and thank you. I will try not to make a mess but you know how things are."

"That I do. Well see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye." And Esme walked out the door, after handing Teddy to Harry.

"Well Teddy it looks like it is just you and me now, little man." Teddy just sniffled and carried on sleeping so Harry took him upstairs, lay him down in his cot, coved him with a blanket, kissed him on the for head and walked back downstairs after turning off the light.

Harry made himself some dinner and sat down to eat it in front of the TV, while watching Pirates of the Carrabin, he thought Jonny Depp and Orlando Bloom were very good looking (don't we all). After he had finished his meal, he paused the movie and went upstairs to put on some silk pyjama bottoms before making his way back down stairs with a thin blanket to snuggle into while he watched the rest of the movie. When it had finished it was getting pretty late, and he had his first day of school tomorrow, so he went straight upstairs to bed.

He was woken in the morning by Teddy's cries of hunger so Harry rushed into Teddy's room, picked him up out of his cot and took him downstairs to feed him and change him, before putting him in his playpen, and then went to go and get himself ready to go to his first day at his new school. First he had a shower, making sure he was all clean, before getting himself dressed in tight fitting black jean, an emerald green t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black and white converses before going downstairs and having his breakfast. Just as he was getting ready to go and making sure he had everything, there was a knock at the door. He went to go and open it and was met by the smiling face of Esme who was carrying a large bay and several canvases for her to do her work with.

"Esme, you're here, great, I have to go otherwise I will be late. You know where everything is and Teddy is in his play pen, any questions?"

"No Harry, that's fine, I have everything under control. Now go and have a nice day at school." Esme said as she practically pushed him out the door.

"I will bye." Harry walked out the door and into the garage, jumped into his Lamborghini and set off to school.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen on his first day at school? You will just have to wait and see. So what did you think? Be nice :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad people still like my story :) well now you finally get to know how his first day at school went. Hope you like it :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

When Harry arrived at school it was almost time for lessons, so he parked his car outside of the office and walked in though the door. "Hello can I help you?" The friendly looking woman at the desk asked.

"I'm the new student." Replied Harry

"Oh. Harry Potter. Well here is your schedule a map of the school. I hope you have a nice first day." And Harry walked back out of the door he had entered in, to his car and then drove off to the student's car park. As soon as he entered the car park he saw that all eyes were on him, he then wished he a bought a less conspicuous car than he had done, but as soon as he saw the Lamborghini he loved it so he did not care much. What he did care about were all the stares he was getting, he started to feel anxious, but he knew he would have to get out of his car soon, so that he could walk into school. He took a deep breath and grabbed his bag for the passenger seat and stepped out. He heard the gasps but just kept his eyes forward and kept on walking, after he had made sure his car was locked he stepped though the doors to his new school and made his way to his first lesson, art.

It did not take long for Harry to reach art because it was not far from the front door so when he arrived not everyone was there yet, which Harry was glad about. Also when he looked to see who was in the class he saw a smiling Alice who looked to be vibrating in her chair from excitement. "You must be Harry Potter. Well it is nice to have you in our class." The teacher said, a middle aged woman who looked to have a permanent smile on her face, a bit like Alice, "Why don't you take the spare seat next to Miss Cullen, Alice can you raise your hand please." Alice hand shot up, Harry would have laughed at that but there were too many people staring at him. He carefully made his way to the back of the classroom, where Alice was sitting. "Hi Alice fancy seeing you here." Harry said with a huge smile on his face

Alice laughed and shook her head. "Nice to see you too, Harry." Harry took his seat, got out his art supplies and turned to face the front of the classroom and the teacher.

"Today we are staring a new topic, fantasy. For today I do not care what methods of drawing you use so long as you tidy it up. Get started." Harry decided he was going to draw a phoenix using water colours, so he got all the equipment he would need and started.

"What do you think of the school so far Harry?" Alice inquired.

"It's a lot smaller than what I am used to."

"I'm not surprised; your last school was a castle." They both laughed a bit at that, while still carrying on with their work. Alice was drawing a pixy _how ironic_ thought Harry. It was coming to the last couple of minuets of the lesson; Harry was just painting on the last of the tail feathers, when Alice suddenly went stiff. Harry turned to look at her and make sure she was okay but her eyes were blank, not seeing, Harry was starting to worry, but then Alice blinked and she was back to normal. "Are you okay?" Wondered Harry

"Yeah, fine." But there was something in her voice, like she was thinking very deeply about something and she walked out the classroom. Harry could not dwell on the subject for long because he had his next lesson to go to. The rest of his day was pretty fine, until it came to lunch.

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen at Lunch? Will it be good or bad? What did Alice see in her vision? Find out tomorrow, I hope. **

**So what did you think? Review and tell me, please. Thanks :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally I have a chance to update. I hope you like it :) Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

It was not long before it was time for lunch. His stomach growled as he entered the cafeteria. He had a packed lunch so he did not have to wait in the very long line for food, which he was very glad about. He found himself a table in the corner and got out his lunch; however as soon as he took his first bit a girl plonked herself next to him and held out her hand. "Hi I'm Jessica. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, now may I ask why you are disturbing me while I am trying to eat my lunch?" Harry did not like her one bit. She was practically pushing her breasts into his face, which was not a place he wanted them, or anywhere near him, in fact. Just before she could open her mouth to reply the door to the cafeteria opened, Harry lifted his head to see who it was, the Cullens.

"That's the Cullens." Jessica pointed out.

"Really?" Harry said sarcastically.

Jessica did not seem notice his tone and carried on "The muscular guy is Emmett, the blond next to him is Rosalie, his girlfriend, the blond guy is Jasper, he doesn't say much-"

"Maybe he does not think you are worthy enough to talk to." Suggested harry harshly.

"The girl next to him with the spiky hair is Alice," Jessica said, not paying attention to what Harry said at all, "and the last guy is Edward, none of the girls are good enough for him." Jessica said with a bit of a scowl on her face.

"Must have hurt." Harry commented.

"Huh." He now had Jessica's full attention, "What must have hurt?"

"When he turned you down." With that Jessica stormed off back to her table. Harry laughed and was just about to carry on eating when the Cullens came to sit at his table.

"How's Teddy?" Rosalie inquired.

"He's fine. He said his first word on Sunday."

"Aw. What was it?" Alice inquired.

"Dada." Harry looked so proud when he said that that the others could not help but smile as well.

Lunch was nearly over when Jasper asked "What do you have next?"

"Biology."Harry answered.

"Cool, I have that as well. I'll show you where it is." Said Edward, just as the warning bell went. Harry and Edward got up and Edward led Harry to their Biology lesson, where they spent the lesson learning about Ecology.

"What do you have now?" Wondered Edward

Harry got out his timetable and had a look. "Gym. What about you."

"I have gym too. Here I'll show you the way." It did not take them long to get to gym, which was good because Harry first had to go and get his gym cloths from the gym teacher before he could get changed. Soon everyone was changed and in the gym

"Today," the gym teacher started, "we are going to be playing dodge ball." The teacher split them up into teams, Harry was on red (the dodgers) and Edward on blue (the throwers), and the game begun. Soon it was just Harry left on the red team. Harry was beginning to get a bit bored so he decided to show of some of the dodging techniques he had used in the final battle. He started doing roly-poly's, cartwheels, back flips, splits, walkovers and summersaults, at first everyone was very stunned but the blue team got over themselves and tried to get Harry out, but it was impossible, even for Edward. The coach soon blew his whistle when he realised the chances of Harry getting out were very slim.

"Wow, you never said you could do that." Edward commented, when the whistle had gone.

"You never asked." And Harry walked off back to the changing room. As soon as Harry was changed he went out into to the car park and walked back to his car. However before he reached his car he was confronted by a very excited looking Alice.

"Can we come over and see Teddy again?"

"Sure. He misses you." Alice smile seemed to grow even wider, if that was even possible.

"Cool, we'll follow you." They got to Harry's house in not time, they were all; it seemed, very fond of speed.

"Hello Esme." Harry shouted, as he entered the house, the other following in behind. As soon as he was in the door he was confronted by Esme holding a very excited Teddy in her arms.

"How was your first day? Did you have any problems?"

"It was fine and no, your children were very helpful," Esme smiled proudly at her children, "though I did miss my favourite little godson."Harry said as he walked up to Esme picked Teddy up out of her arms and gave him a big hug. "How was your day?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Dada." Was all Teddy said

"That good hay." Harry said, smiling at his godson, before lifting his head and looking at the woman in front of him, "Thank you again for looking after him. I hope he was not to much of a trouble?"

"No, not at all." Harry turned to look at the rest of his guest and was about to invite them in properly when he caught a glimpse of what looked to be envy in Rosalie's eyes.

"Would you like to go and visit Auntie Rose?" Harry asked as he walked up to Rosalie and handed Teddy to her. She smiled and held teddy just a bit tighter, but not too tight. At that moment Harry could not help but think what a great mum Rosalie would have made, if she could have children.

"Thank you." Rosalie said and smiled at Harry. Harry led them through to the living room so that they could have a sit down and talk. They were just getting comfy when they fire burst into green flames.

* * *

**A/N: Who is it? Just wait and see. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it has taken me a while to update I have been busy with school and stuff but finally here is the next chapter hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 12**

Out of the green flames came Blaise Zabine, Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

"What are you doing here?"Harry asked in surprise.

"Well we can leave if you don't want to see us." Seamus said but everyone could smile on his face which he just could not cover up. Harry laughed and ran up to the group and gave them all a big hug and gave Luna a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad to see you. I really missed you." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"We missed you too, why do you think we're here? It just wasn't the same without you there." Said Neville

"That and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were been a pain in our arses." Said Terry

"What have they been trying to do?" Asked Harry, his smile now gone.

"They have been trying to get us to turn our backs on you, but you know that we would never do that to you." Blaise said with a smile on his face while the others just nodded in agreement, that had Harry smiling again.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Harry?" Inquired Alice, Harry jumped at the voice having almost forgotten that the Cullens were there.

"Sorry. Blaise, Terry, Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus these are the Cullens, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle."

"They're vampires." Commented Luna, the others gasped.

"Yes we are, you got a problem with that?" Rosalie sneered.

"No, no problem at all we went to the same school as Harry and were all in his year, well except for Luna she was the year below us. We learnt all about your kind, your eyes are topaz which means that you drink animal blood not human." Dean said. The Cullens just stared at him in shock.

"You're not scared that you might slip up?" Jasper wondered.

"We are all aware that you might but Harry trusts you, he would not have you anywhere near Teddy if he didn't, and we trust Harry. We could all defend ourselves if you tried, especially Harry, you would not even touch us before you were down and out for the count." Terry said looking very sure of himself, and the Cullens believed him.

"How did you become friends with Harry?" Emmet asked.

"Me, Seamus and Dean were all in the same house and dorm at school, so we got to know each other quite well and became friends."

"I didn't really get to know Harry until his fifth year because I was in Ravenclaw and the year below him. He was nice to me and didn't call me name behind my bake because I acted strange. I was also in the DA and he taught us lots of different spells. I also went with him to the Department of mysteries. He's like a big brother to me." Harry smiled at Luna, at the last statement.

"I was in the same year as Harry but I was in Ravenclaw with Luna. Like Luna I did not really know Harry until fifth year when I was in the DA but even then we weren't that close, but that all changed when he found out what my dad was doing to me..." Terry trailed off at that moment as if he were remembering, he look so sad and scared just like Harry when he was telling them about his abuses home, the Cullens felt there heart break, just like when they heard about Harry's home life. Harry walked over to Terry and pulled him into a hug, knowing just how he felt. "Harry helped me and got my farther sent to Azkaban."

"That's the wizarding prison isn't it?" Inquired Alice

"Yeah, and we have been friends ever since." Finished Terry

"I suppose that leave me. I was in the same year as him but not in the same house, I was in Slytherin. Gryffindor and Slytherin dislike each other on principles but I usually kept to myself and did not really know Harry until Fourth year and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. One night I was walking down a corridor when I heard music coming from one of the classrooms, it sounded so sad, so I went to have a look to see who or what it was. At first I did not see anything because it was dark but as I walked further into the room I started to see a figure in the middle of the classroom, I turned out to be Harry. He did not notice me at first so I just stood there and listen but as soon as he saw me, he stopped. We stared at each other for a bit before I noticed the tears falling down his face. I asked him if he was okay and he said he was fine." Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and Terry snorted at that because they knew from experience that when Harry says he fine it means he is definitely not fine but he just does not want to worry anyone. "We got talking and became fast friends; we would meet up after curfew and just talk until we got too tired. I also helped him as much as I could with the tournament. We have been friends ever since." Blaise finished, with a smile on his face like he was reminiscing.

"Are you staying?" Harry asked his friends

"Yep. If you'll have us" Replied Terry

"Of course I'll have you. Come upstairs and we'll sort out your rooms." He turned to the Cullens. "Do you mind looking after teddy will I get this lot settled in? It would take long."

"Of course we don't mind. In fact we'll be happy to." Esme said, while the others nodded.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." With that Harry led his friends upstairs to sort out their rooms.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait. Unfortunately I am going to visit a relative tomorrow and will not be back until Sunday, so do not expect an update until at least Monday, if I have the time. Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Over a 100 reviews, thank you they were all very nice and helpful. I'm sorry it has been quite a while since I have updated but I have been really busy revising for exams and have just not had the time. I have some more coming up so I might not be able to update as quickly as I have in the past but I hope you keep reading :) I would also like to thank **_**Mrmikezabini22 **_**for giving me lots of ideas for my story, THANK YOU 3**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It really did not take them long to sort out their room and stuff, which they had shrunk in their pockets before they arrived. Seamus and Dean took one room took one of the rooms, Terry and Blaise took another, Luna was sharing with Teddy, thought there was a shield around him so that if he woke up in the middle of the night only Harry would hear him, and Neville was sharing with Harry.

When they got back downstairs, about an hour after going up, the Cullens were still sitting in the living room, Rosalie was playing with Teddy while Emmet sat next to her looking loving at her but Harry could see the sadness behind both their eyes, and he promised himself that he was going to do everything in his power to help them get a child of their own, even if they had to adopt one. Carlisle was sitting in the same position as when they left except he was reading Harry's copy of 'Hogwarts, a History' Esme was finishing off the painting she had started, which she had left when she first came to babysit. Alice was practically jumping in her seat at the prospect of having more new friends, while Jasper sat next to her smiling, which Harry had not seen him do much. Edward on the other hand looked lonely, even though he did not show it; he just sat there and listened to his Ipod.

"Wow that really didn't take you long at all did it." Carlisle said, surprised, while closing his book.

"Well you'll be surprised at what a little magic can do." Harry said with a smile on his face. "Okay now that we are all settled down we can get to know each other a bit better and you," he pointer at Blaise and the rest of the new comers, "can tell me what's been going on in the wizarding world since I left." For a couple of hours the Cullens repeated their stories to the new comer and they went into more detail about what happened to them. However the atmosphere became much tenser when they started talking about what had been happening in the wizarding world.

"Everyone is speculating about where you have disappeared to, apparently you are in France, Russia, China and Germany, all at the same time, however, luckily for you no one seems to think you are in America." Dean said.

"Good to know, thought I own houses in all those countries and many more except Russia..." Harry trailed off; he had not meant to tell them that yet.

"What are you not telling us?" Blaise asked, all the rest of the people in the room looked at him, wanting to know the answer to the question as well, except Luna, who looked like she knew she knew the answer to the question already. Harry looked around the room before choosing to just stare at his lap while telling them what he had found out when he went to Gringotts though he just happened to leave out the bit about being related the Merlin, King Arthur, the four founders Hogwarts or being King of the wizarding world, or he thought he did until...

"Aren't you forgetting something, your Majesty?" Luna said, with an amused look on her face.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, not making eye contact with anyone else.

"I have my ways, you know that." Luna replied, and if it was even possible her amused look got even more amused.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Edward, Harry jumped having almost forgotten that the Cullens were there.

"They all deserve to know Harry." Luna said, with a serious look on her face, for once.

"Well I was not completely honest with you about what I found out while I was at Gringotts. I did a test to find out who I was related to and it turned out that I happened to be related to..." He trailed off again." You have to promise you will all teat me the same as before after I tell you what I am about to tell you."

"We promise." They all chorused.

"I'm related to..." He took a deep breath, "The four founders of Hogwarts, King Arthur and...Merlin, which just so happens to mean that I'm kind of the... King of the wizarding world." The Silence that followed his statement was defining for Harry; he did not dare look up, afraid of what he would see. No one spoke a word for about five minutes, thought to Harry it felt like an age, until...

* * *

**A/N Another cliffy, what's going to happen next? How are they going to react to the knowledge that Harry is the King of the wizarding world? Will they all keep their promise or will it be broken? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you liked it and it made up for not updating for a while :)Review plz :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about not updating for AGES but I have been really busy revising for my Biology, chemistry, physics, R.S, geography and maths exams, so I have been concentrating on that so that I can do well. I hope you not haven given up on this story because I will finish no matter what it takes, just to prove to myself that I can. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews :)**

_**Harry's dream**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Until...

"Does this mean we will have to call you 'your Majesty'?" Asked Blaise jokily, with that Harry look up from where he had been staring at his shoes with a surprised look on his face but as soon as he saw the faces of his friends faces his look of surprise disappear and was replaced with a gigantic smile, which seemed to make the room even brighter.

"So it doesn't bother you and you are not going to treat me any differently than you did before?" Inquired Harry, but he was not sure if he wanted to hear the answer but it was too late now because he had already asked.

"Of course it will not change a thing, Sweetie, and no it does not bother us in the slightest, we are just glad you trusted us enough to tell us, that was very brave of you." Esme replied with a smile on her face that matched Harry's. The others nodded in agreement, with smiles on their faces as well. Harry then let out a breath that he did not realise he had been holding since he had asked the question, he was so glad that they still wanted to be his friends after he had dropped that bombshell on them. He really did have grate friends.

They sat and chatted for a while until the Cullens decided that it was time for them to go home so the rest of them waved goodbye to them at the door, after they had given Teddy back to Teddy, and when they had gone out of sight closed it and went back into the living room.

It was getting quite late when they decided it was time for bed but just as they were about to go to their rooms Harry spoke "I'm so glad that you are my friends, I really appreciate what you have done for me." And with that he pulled them all into a giant hug, making sure he did not squish Teddy. No one said anything to what he said, but there was no need because they could all tell how the others were feeling no matter how far away they were.

They each went to their rooms and got ready for bed, except for Harry who went to go and put Teddy to bed, even though Luna had offered to do it but Harry had just waved her off saying that he was fine, he made sure the spell was in place so that if she woke up in the night only Harry could hear her, he went to his room, got ready for bed said goodnight to Neville and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_**Harry was running and he just kept running, he did not know if he was running away from something or towards something but that did not matter because all he knew was that he had to keep running. He soon arrived in a wide open field, it was beautiful, the grass was green and the sun was shining but Harry knew that something was not right about this place and he was soon proven right because out of the trees opposite him came three very because beings but they weren't human and then he got it...they were vampires. He wanted to run but he couldn't it was like he used up all his running getting there and now he had not more so he just stood there watching them get closer and closer but never running, it was like they were taunting him, like they knew he could not move. However just as they got to just a couple of feet away Harry heard a rustling coming from his left, he followed the sound want to make sure that there were no more vampires coming after him. However just as he turned his head he felt a cold, very cold hand clamp around his neck and he froze. The hand started to squeeze but then it was gone. He snapped out of his fear wondering where the hand had gone and that was went he saw the enormous...wolves, which seem to be fighting the wolves but as soon as the fight started it stopped and the vampires were running back to the woods. When Harry looked back at the wolves, they were no longer there, instead were seven men only wearing shorts and one woman wearing a dress. After a bit one stepped forward "Harry!" "Harry!" it started of quite but then started to get louder and louder as the picture faded and he woke up. It was just a dream. **_

"Harry, mate you okay?" Asked Neville, "You seemed to be moving quite a lot in your sleep."

"Year, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, that's all." Replied Harry after he had calmed down and got his breathing under control.

"Are you sure?" All Harry could do was nod. After Neville had gone back to sleep, Harry lay in his bed for a while just staring at the ceiling, until he fell back into a dreamless sleep only to wake a couple of hours later to Teddy's screams to be fed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and will review and tell me what you think *nudge nudge, wink wink* Again I am really sorry for not updating sooner but my exams will be over by... July, OMG that long really I am too tired to even think right now so I hope what I have written has made sense, well never mind :)**

**Go on to my profile and vote on if you want Bella to be in this story and if you do, whether you want her to be bad or good. Thanks =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I am really sorry I have not updated in like forever but I have been concentrating on my GCSEs and school work I've done most of my exams, I just had maths on Tuesday, but I still have a French oral on Friday and English common assessment next week which is 3 hour, geography course work and ISA exam papers, I also have work experience coming up and I need to work on my textiles piece so still a lot of work to do but I will update this again as soon as possible.**

* * *

… Only to wake a couple of hours later to Teddy's screams to be fed.

After Harry had fed Teddy and got him ready, he made sure all the others were up and ready to go to their first day at their new school, which Harry had told them all about. They waited patiently for Esme to come and look after Teddy so they could leave. They did not have to wait long because not even five minutes after they were ready there was a knocking at the front door. Harry got up to answer it and was met by a smiling Esme who as soon as the door was open had drawn him in to a big hug, which Harry returned. "Well you have a nice day at school." Esme said then looked at something over Harry's shoulder, which Harry guessed were his friends and spoke "and you have a good first day." With that Esme walked over to Luna, who happened to be holding Teddy at that moment in time, and took him from her arms and gave him a kiss on the nose which made him gurgle in happiness, as he snuggled into her arms with a smile on his face. Harry smiled at the pair before telling the other that they should be going "Come on you don't want to be late on your first day to school do you?" The others shook their heads and waved goodbye to Esme "Bye Esme, thanks again for looking after him for me." Said Harry

"You're welcome dear. Try not to get in too much trouble today will you" Esme replied with a smile on her face.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." And with that Harry waved goodbye and walked out the door closing it behind him. As he turned, so that he could walk to the garage, he saw the Cullen 'children' waiting outside.

"Do you need a ride?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure I don't have enough room in my car for all of us so I thought we would have to apparate so thanks that would really help." Harry turned to the rest of his friend and said, "We can have a look for cars for you after school, okay" They nodded and got into the cars, Dean and Seamus with Edward, Alice and Jasper in the Volvo. Blaise, Terry and Neville with Rosalie and Emmett in the BMW, while Luna went with Harry in his Lamborghini.

In no time at all they were entering the car park of the school. There weren't many people there yet so they did not have to deal with the staring, yet. They went to the reception to get Blaise's, Terry's, Dean's, Seamus', Neville's and Luna's timetables and anything they needed, then they went to sit in the canteen, because it was beginning to rain, and pass the time until their first lesson of the day.

Soon the bell went off signalling that it was time to start moving to their first lesson of the day, which for Harry was music, which he had with Edward (piano), Seamus (drums), Blaise (electric and acoustic guitar) and Terry (base guitar). As they walked into the class room they were met by a very bubble young woman who, Edward whispered into their ears, was call Miss Taylor. "Hi my name is Miss Taylor but you can call me Sue. It's very nice to meet you all." She said while shaking their Hands, except for Edward, who she of course already knew. "Well, why don't you tell me what you can play?"

"Drums and I can sing" Seamus said

"Electric and acoustic guitar and I can sing" Blaise said

"Base guitar and I can sing" Terry said

"Electric, acoustic and base guitar, piano, violin and I can sing" Harry said, blushing.

"Well as you can all sing, who is the better singer?" Sue asked.

"Harry" Seamus, Blaise and Terry replied, Harry blushed even harder, while Edward just smiled at him.

"Well then lets hear you then"

"What now?" Harry asked, looking round at all the people watching him.

"Yes now." And with that she handed him a microphone and stood back waiting for him to begin.

"What am I supposed so sing?" Harry asked, trying to put it off as long as possible.

"Whatever you want" With that Harry took another look around the room at all the people looking at him with bated breath waiting for him to begin. When his eyes landed on his friends they were all smiling encouragingly at him, with that he took a deep breath and began.

**(A/N: Now here would be a good place to stop but you have already at to wait quite a while for me to update so I'm not going to be that mean. Hope you like the song I chose.)**

_We're no strangers to love__  
__You know the rules and so do I__  
__A full commitment's what I'm thinking of__  
__You wouldn't get this from any other guy__  
__I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling__  
__Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up__  
__Never gonna let you down__  
__Never gonna run around and desert you__  
__Never gonna make you cry__  
__Never gonna say goodbye__  
__Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long__  
__Your heart's been aching but__  
__You're too shy to say it__  
__Inside we both know what's been going on__  
__We know the game and we're gonna play it__  
__And if you ask me how I'm feeling__  
__Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_Never gonna give you up__  
__Never gonna let you down__  
__Never gonna run around and desert you__  
__Never gonna make you cry__  
__Never gonna say goodbye__  
__Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up__  
__Never gonna let you down__  
__Never gonna run around and desert you__  
__Never gonna make you cry__  
__Never gonna say goodbye__  
__Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_(Ooh, give you up)__  
__(Ooh, give you up)__  
__(Ooh)__  
__Never gonna give, never gonna give__  
__(Give you up)__  
__(Ooh)__  
__Never gonna give, never gonna give__  
__(Give you up)_

_We've know each other for so long__  
__Your heart's been aching but__  
__You're too shy to say it__  
__Inside we both know what's been going on__  
__We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling__  
__Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up__  
__Never gonna let you down__  
__Never gonna run around and desert you__  
__Never gonna make you cry__  
__Never gonna say goodbye__  
__Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up__  
__Never gonna let you down__  
__Never gonna run around and desert you__  
__Never gonna make you cry__  
__Never gonna say goodbye__  
__Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Never gonna give you up__  
__Never gonna let you down__  
__Never gonna run around and desert you__  
__Never gonna make you cry__  
__Never gonna say goodbye__  
__Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Now it was Harry's turn to wait with bated breath to see what they had to say. There was what felt to Harry hours of silence but was in fact only about a minute before someone finally spoke…

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry if it's a lode of rubbish but at the moment I have a cold and my head feels like it's has been hit with a door…hard. Thank you for your patience and I hope to update again soon :) Review Please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry it has been so very long since I have updated but I had writer's block then thing got a bit hectic at school so I did not have much time so he is the long awaited chapter 16.**

* * *

… "Wow!" Harry heard Edward breath, it may have not been very loud but it seemed to knock the class out of their trance and the whole room burst into applause and whoops of admiration. It almost deafened Harry. The applause lasted for a few minutes before they calmed down. Harry was again blushed. '_I really need to stop all the blushing before I pass out from blood loss.' _Harry thought to himself.

"That was," The teacher paused not knowing what to say.

"Amazing!"

"Extraordinary!"

"Awesome!"

"Epic!"

"Impressive!"

"Sick!"

"Awe-inspiring!" The class shouted.

"Yes! It was all of those things and more. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired, looking confused.

"Who taught you?"

"No one."

"You mean you taught yourself?"

"No."

"What, you have always been able to sing like that?"

"Since I can remember." Harry replied not sure what she was getting at. The teacher just looked at him in shock. Harry tuned to look at his friends to see if they could shed some light on the situation. They however where laughing their heads off. Harry just shook his head. He then turned to Edward who was standing just next to his friends; however he was looking at Harry with amazement. When their eyes met Harry felt another blush rise onto his cheeks. Harry mentally slapped himself for this and quickly turned to look back at the teacher who looked like she was just about to speak.

"Okay calm down class so we can begin with the lesson."

The rest of the lesson passed smoothly and without a hitch all they did was talk about some class project they were doing where they had to get into groups of no more than 5. Harry, Blaise, Terry, Seamus and Edward ended up in a group together and they were all happy with it. Then in their groups they had to write a song and the music for said song and at the end of the year they were to preform it for the whole school and then they would vote on who they think should win and they winner would get some sort of prize however Sue did not tell them what it was. Sue told them they were going to begin next lesson so all they did this lesson was to bounce a few ideas around in their groups.

The rest of the day past quickly for Harry and after school he met up with his friend and the Cullums to go and get Harry a new car that fitted more people in it and it did not take long to find, a CR-V Honda in Black and Harry was more than happy with it.

When they arrived at Harry's home Esme, with Teddy in her arms, was standing outside to welcome them with a wide smile. Harry was the first one to reach them and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek before taking Teddy out of her arms and swung him round while Teddy gurgled with glee. Harry stopped and gave Teddy a kiss then led the rest of the people through the door and into the living room where they all sat down and talked about their day. When they got to Harry it was Edward who spoke.

"Sue asked him to sing a song and you should have heard him, he was amazing." All the Cullums turned to look at him and he was blushing again. "I think you should show them Harry"

"With your families hearing they probably heard me anyway and my family have heard me many times before." Harry said trying very hard to get out of it.

"Okay so we heard you the first time but we want to hear you again because you really do have an amazing voice." Alice said excitedly from where she sat bouncing on Jaspers knees. Jasper was just sitting there with a smile on his face looking lovingly at Alice. Harry felt mood drop at that moment '_Why can't I have someone to love me like that?' _Harry though and at the exact moment in which his emotions change, Jasper tore his eyes away from Alice and instead turned to Harry. Harry had forgotten that Jasper could read emotions and by the look on his face Jasper knew exactly what he was thinking. Harry tried to smile but it was just not happening at that moment.

"I am not going to sing for you and that is final." All the people in the room looked down trodden at this very blunt statement. But Harry did not have to feel guilty for too long because almost exactly at that moment Harry heard Teddy whimper from where he still laid in Harry's arm.

"Well I think it is time for your bottle and then I do believe it is your bed time." Harry told.

"Dada." Harry smiled at that, then stood up and took Teddy though to the kitchen.

After Harry had finished with feeding Teddy, he took him upstairs and laid him in his cot, he gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek and wished him goodnight and made sure the bubble was still up so that he would know if Teddy awoke or had a bed dream. Harry then proceeded back down the stair and in to the living room where his friends were still sitting chatting away to each other.

About an hour later Esme looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was almost time for Carlisle to be getting home. "It time to go kids." They all wished everyone a goodnight and Harry once again thanked them for helping him pick out a car and then the Cullums left and drove away in their cars. Harry then decided that It was time for him to begin to prepare the meal.

They all enjoyed the meal very much and thank Harry for making it and then they decide it was too early to go to sleep so they sat down to watch a movie and before it was over all of them were fast asleep, wrapped around each other.

Harry slept with a smile on his face because for once in Harry's life the bad dreams did not bother him at all during the night.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. If you did plz review and tell me what you thought.**

**I am again very sorry for not updating sooner, but I promise you that I will update soon :) Again I hoped you liked it so review and tell me if you did and if you didn't, why you didn't. Plz:D**


End file.
